


that text fic no one asked for

by gardenfujker



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drugs are Bad, I love my boys, M/M, Texting, This Is STUPID, all the ships are there you just gotta squint, also, honestly, use correct grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenfujker/pseuds/gardenfujker
Summary: the idea i had for a fan fiction after crying for three hours after dropping my spaghetti in the floor. yes, that is a thing people cry about.oh hey, here's their names n shitSeungcheol - daddyJeonghan - coups is unoriginalJisoo - i eat flowersJunhui - sailor moonSoonyoung - jihoon can eat my assWonwoo - stop calling me emoJihoon - dumb bitch diseaseSeokmin - i radiate bde, face the factsMingyu - gonna snap jihoons bonesMinghao - minghowamistillaliveSeungkwan - koreas biggest bitchHansol - insert keyboard mashChan - dick





	that text fic no one asked for

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey sorry what the fuck is this? i'm gone

daddy added coups is unoriginal, i eat flowers and 10 others.

daddy renamed the groupchat “all of the vocal unit has smelly dicks”

coups is unoriginal: wow, just fucking @ us like that

coups is unoriginal: also, you have the worst name ever, we don’t stan

daddy: shut up and suck my dick

coups is unoriginal: you’d like that, wouldn’t you?

daddy: fuck you

coups is unoriginal: quit trying to be dominant, baby boy headass

daddy: iN THIS FUCKING ECONOMY?? I’M A BOTTOM???

coups is unoriginal: yes

daddy: damn

insert keyboard mash: oh what’s this

insert keyboard mash: yo my foot is asleep

insert keyboard mash: i wanna be concerned but,, probably won’t worry lol

i eat flowers: i like how you changed subjects like thanos

I eat flowers: snap

insert keyboard mash: BLOCKED

insert keyboard mash: REPORTED

insert keyboard mash: I’M SO UPSET, I’M CALLING THE COPS

insert keyboard mash has left “all of the vocal unit has smelly dicks”

daddy added insert keyboard mash to “all of the vocal unit has smelly dicks”

daddy: you’re not leaving that easy

insert keyboard mash: >:(

koreas biggest bitch: i’m going to steal your kneecaps

insert keyboard mash: mine or coups???

koreas biggest bitch: ..

koreas biggest bitch: both

i eat flowers: valid

i eat flowers: but why kneecaps

koreas biggest bitch: so they can’t dance

koreas biggest bitch: not like they could in the first place :/

i eat flowers: i-

i eat flowers: wow

insert keyboard mash: i’m taking your dick privileges

koreas biggest bitch: not like it was ever a privilege in the first place sksksk

insert keyboard mash: sobbing,, that’s what i’m doing right now

koreas biggest bitch: bro, it’s not like you can top anyway

daddy: WHAT IS WITH YOU STANK ASSES CALLING US BOTTOMS TODAY

insert keyboard mash: ^^^^

insert keyboard mash: i could top if i wanted to >:(

koreas biggest bitch: okay pillow princess

koreas biggest bitch: also, you still use text emotes. that’s what a tWINK DOES

insert keyboard mash: I’M INSULTED

insert keyboard mash: triGGERED MIGHT I SAY

i eat flowers: you can’t say that unless you have triggers

insert keyboard mash: sorry :(

i eat flowers: it’s okay twink >:)

insert keyboard mash: wow, my best friends are against me

insert keyboard mash: it’s 2019

insert keyboard mash: i don’t need negative bitches in my life

koreas biggest bitch: uh,, yes you do. i won’t eat your ass if you leave

insert keyboard mash: ….

insert keyboard mash: okay so mAYBE i need you guys

i eat flowers: and we’re your, you know, best friends????

insert keyboard mash: oh yeah

insert keyboard mash: that too

i eat flowers: YOU LITERALLY JUST SAID WE WERE YOUR BEST FRIENDS? ARE YOU DENSE???

insert keyboard mash: probably

stop calling me emo: wdym probably

stop calling me emo: you’re so dense it’s sad :/

insert keyboard mash: ASSHOLES

insert keyboard mash: YOUR ALL ASSHOLES

daddy: *you're

coups is unoriginal: *you're

i eat flowers: *you're

sailor moon: *you're

jihoon can eat my ass: *you're

stop calling me emo: *you're

dumb bitch disease: *you're

i radiate bde, face the facts: *you're

gonna snap jihoons bones :*you're

minghowamistillalive: *you're

koreas biggest bitch: *you're

dick: *you're

insert keyboard mash: did all of you come online just to fucking correct me

sailor moon: that and my phone was blowing up

minghowamistillalive: you can mute the chat

sailor moon: valid but fuck you

gonna snap jihoons bones: all he did was breathe

minghowamistillalive: fuck you too

gonna snap jihoons bones: i defended you!!

stop calling me emo: just do what they say

insert keyboard mash: they’re all being mean today :<

koreas biggest bitch: well, look at you, using correct grammar

insert keyboard mash: bite me

koreas biggest bitch: kinky

dumb bitch disease: are you twelve????

dumb bitch disease: immature asses

stop calling me emo: oh no guys, we woke jihoon up from his nap

stop calling me emo: does baby wanna go back to sleep?

dumb bitch disease: it’s 4:30 in the afternoon why the fuck would i be sleeping??

stop calling me emo: idk, ask soonyoung

jihoon can break my bones: ONE TIME

jihoon can break my bones: ONE FUCKING TIME

stop calling me emo: this is why drugs are bad kids

stop calling me emo: thought he died

sailor moon: i remember that night,,,

sailor moon: butt ass naked in a bar

sailor moon: i think someone tried to pay him???

stop calling me emo: OH FUCK BRO

stop calling me emo: IT WAS THAT OLD FAT GUY AND HE

stop calling me emo: WHEEZE

sailor moon: he tried to take him home

stop calling me emo: owner of a comic book store headass

jihoon can eat my ass: CAN WE STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS???

stop calling me emo: why are you embarrassed?? i doubt you even remember

jihoon can eat my ass: i don’t but fUCK that sounds awful

stop calling me emo: oh trust me, it was

**Author's Note:**

> sike. i'm back. i just wanted to tell you that you cute as a bitch and you make my dick hard. gimmie kiss *smooch*


End file.
